The Others
by Miznomer
Summary: Not the horror movie. Miz's new pet gets some friends to keep it company. Aww. Contains AU, actor bashing, character bashing, mild swearing, extremely mild slash suggestions, spoilers to several storylines whether from comics, movies or games.


**The Others ( Not the horror movie)**

*I do not own any of the X-Men characters, they are all property of Marvel.

**Warning: Spoilers of Age of Apocalypse game, X-men comic storylines- Marvel and Ultimate, mild swearing, slash innuendo and bias to certain actors.

A/N: I have not mentioned the verse of Iceman's origin on purpose because I wasn't sure which one should I use. These are much more specific, I might write elaborations if I'm inspired.

* * *

After obtaining Robert "Bobby" Louise Drake a.k.a. Iceman, the rest were unbelievable easy. It was all just a matter of location, location, location. Observe, as each collection became easier and easier.

* * *

Deadpool

Origins movie verse.

Wade Wilson had just finished reading the script and he was not happy. /How come I die after like 3 minutes, ya know?/ He mused to nobody in particular, with no reason other than to see his own thought bubbles. It helped him to concentrate. He was thinking about the other flaws in the movie. Like how he didn't get to show how kick ass he really was. Or how he was snuffed out at the start without even getting a proper honest to god fight scene with close ups. Or how he dies at the end. Or gets his trademark mouth stitched shut. Ick. Or adding insult to injury, he becomes ugly when he dies. Meaning if he ever got resurrected, he would still be the most efficient natural contraceptive available. Bleh.

He heard somebody clear their throat (which is to say the somebody did not clear Deadpool's throat, but the owner of the throat cleared the throat in question). /Yes? Wait. You're not supposed to be so grown up in this movie./

Iceman didn't know what to say, but managed anyway. "Err. Yea. About that. Huh. Where to begin. Erm. I know. Mr. Wade Wilson? How would you like to join my verse. I mean, our verse. Cause…well, you don't care about that. As for why should you join, I got all your reasons. First, there is. Err."

Wade had managed to grasp the seriousness of the situation, so he forced himself to pay attention. If he didn't get out of here soon, he would be in for some seriously disgusting makeover. Iceman was babbling now, but it didn't matter. Iceman had come from another reality, and there was a way to get out of this mess.

Wade cut off the incessant nervous ramblings to say, /I'll take it./

Iceman felt pleased. His very first job was going on much better than he expected. He was giving himself a mental compliment while Wade signed the complicated contract (Miz had organized the different sections with colourful sticky notes and cartoon stickers, plus drew smiley faces throughout the document to hold Wade's attention). All of the sudden, Wade decided to make small talk. /So, you must be a newbie, huh? I can tell by the way you talk./ Ouch.

/Well, we better get going before they play any scenes that will stop me from leaving. Or turn into that repulsive excuse of a thing./

"Err. Yea."

/You know what, why not you just turn off the DVD player, as soon as we get out./

"Um. Sure. Whatever you say."

/But rewind it first. To near the front. Then pause. So I stay like this./

"Loud and clear. Whatever you say."

/After that, press eject and smash it to bits. Don't worry about me. Once I'm in your verse, the disc won't have a hold on me. Just destroy the disc I'm from and get another one. This way, you guys can still watch the movie without me getting sucked back in or transformed or killed./

"Fascinating." Obviously Iceman had no clue what Wade was going on about. And obviously the latter didn't notice. Iceman excused himself and turned aside to contact Miz. "I got him."

_Good work. Congratulations. You must be very proud._

"I was. But then he started talking...Anyway, could you come and get us? I'm not use to this yet. And he's prattling on about DVDs, players, ejections and Cds. Its giving me a headache."

_Oh, don't worry. It's a fourth-wall thing. You're just not used to it. I'll be there in two minutes._

* * *

Pyro

In the game verse.

Pyro was standing inside of what looked like a giant glass ball. There was electricity flowing all around the inside wall of his unusual prison. That would explain why he couldn't just break his way out, but why was he screaming? The answer came shortly after, and again less than a minute later, and again, and again. Every 10 seconds or so, a jet of lightning would stray from the herd to zap him, hard.

"Get me… Owh! Ow! Out of this god…Ouch!…bloody h…Ah! Ouch! Ow!…damned…sick-owh! torture device already! Ah! Ouch! Aaaargh!

_I'll get you out of there if you swear on your life that you'll sign this contract when you get out._

"Yes! Yes! Ah! Whatev…Ouch! Ow!…ever you want! Ow! Ah! Just. Out." Pyro had given up on full sentences.

_If you'll just read the part involving unflinching loyalty out loud? Then, we'll be all set._

Pyro would have normally sworn at this excessive and unnecessary jabbering, but Pyro was not normally trapped in a device that kept him from doing anything but standing in a glass bubble and being painfully jolted many times over the short duration of a minute. "Ok! Now. Out?"

Miznomer shut off the machine and let him out before handing him the documents along with a pen to sign the contract. _Sign here and here and here and here. Initials here and here. _Miznomer struggled to remember what else it was that all lawyers did to seal a deal. _Oh, Pyro? You can keep the pen._

* * *

Northstar

In the Marvel verse.

Jay sighed. He had been very abrupt in his message. It was in poor taste but necessary, what with Northstar zipping up and down the place. "We have Iceman with us." Jay considered the vagueness of his message and sighed. It would be so much more effective if he was allowed to make threats, or at least bring Rob as a pretend hostage. However, Miz was very specific about the way things should be done.

_No threats, no violence, no kidnapping, no hypnotizing, no mind control devices or anything that would affect the free will of a target. _

Jay sighed again, it made his options so limited. Well, at least he could rely on lying through his teeth.

Miz's voice rang in his head. _Nuh-uh. Nice try. None of that either. _

For the third time in about 7 minutes, Jay sighed once more. Snapping out of his musings, he noticed he now had Northstar's undivided attention. Obviously, Northstar was deciding between tricking him into spilling the beans, beating him up to spill the beans, or getting more information before choosing between the first two. Jay's hands tensed as he prepared to defend himself despite Miz's insistence of no violence. However, Miz would be glad because no violence would be taking place today. At the end of the day, Northstar was an X-Men. It was written into Northstar's character to avoid confrontations unless necessary. It was a complicated formula which took angst-filled past and remorseful conscience into the equation. Jay was only thankful that Miz spared him from all that crap. He turned to Northstar and smiled. "So? May I assume you would like to see him?"

* * *

Colossus

In the Ultimate verse.

"Oh, Colossus! Do you know what Northstar has been doing?" Walt heard Miz stifled a laugh in his head. He wasn't telling a lie, and technically he wasn't deceiving Colossus either. He was simply asking a question. Besides, it wasn't his fault that Colossus would make the wrong assumption about that question. Colossus looked wary. Walt added in a conspiratorial whisper: "Up to you, I guess. But if I were you, I wouldn't leave him with Iceman for too long, if you get what I mean." Studying the look on Colossus's face, Walt heard Miz stifle another laugh in his head_. Colossus, check._

Gambit

Any verse, any verse at all. With the exception of the Origins movie verse.

Andy was wearing a short sleeve shirt made of a very light material. What was eye-catching about it, was that it had a deep V collar. As in deep. Deep sea deep. He was also wearing a silver necklace with a ring on it. It dipped down to draw attention to his "cleavage". Leaning sideways on a wall, Andy flashed his most dazzling smile, then reached to scratch a pretend itch on his chest. An exercise which served the only purpose of raising his shirt as much as possible without being too unsubtle. Turning to Gambit, Andy said in his deep, almost guttural voice: "Remy, wanna join a harem?"

* * *

A/N:

All characters other than the Trio do not belong to me. The Trio consists of Andy, Jay and Walt. The plot, original characters and such intellectual property are mine.

1) The game verse is X-Men Legends, Age of Apocalypse PC version. You have to release Pyro from a torture device/cage.

2) If you do not get the thing about Northstar and Iceman, Colossus and Northstar. Check the storyline

3) Gambit doesn't need a specific verse for different reasons as Iceman. This is due to the constant implications that Gambit is a nymphomaniac and willing. Very very willing. I also do not feel Taylor Kitsch does Gambit justice. Sorry to those who don't agree.

4) Deadpool gets special boxes. that look like / / :P


End file.
